the heart
by Sterroline
Summary: AU. Stefan & Caroline's roles are reversed in the beginning of the series. Caroline's the new, mysterious girl in town. Stefan's the townie who just lost his parents. A new take on the same story.
1. Chapter 1

_Long live the heart  
_ _Long live the soul  
_ _That knows what it wants_

 _prompt from anon: multi chapter fic AU where Stefan & Caroline's roles are reversed in the beginning of the series & Caroline is the new kid at mystic falls instead of Stefan & every characters roles are reversed but it's still a steroline story _

_**a/n:** this is my interpretation of the prompt. I decided to finally start it. _

* * *

Stefan leaned against his locker watching Elena and Bonnie across the hall. Elena was complaining about Jeremy and Bonnie was doing her good friend duty in listening.

It was the first day of school after a long summer. Stefan's parents had died, he'd broken up with Elena and shut down completely. His parents died while he lived. He felt so disgusted with himself for so long.

He wanted to talk to Elena. Be friends again. But, he knew that's not what _she_ wanted. She wanted more. She wanted what they were before. And that just wasn't what they were anymore. It just wasn't possible.

Matt and Tyler walked up behind him. Tyler leaned against the locker next to him and Matt pushed on his shoulder. "You're staring."

"I just... do you think she's okay?" Stefan said.

Tyler laughed. "You're the one with the dead parents, dude. She's fine." Matt shot Tyler and look and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Listen," Matt started. "She just needs some time. You guys will be friends again. Though, I don't know why you care so much."

"We've been friends since we were in diapers. All of us have," Stefan pointed out.

Tyler shrugged. "Fuck her."

"Dude!" Matt said, with a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm serious, Matt. If she's going to be a little bitch about it, who needs her?" Tyler rolled his tongue over his teeth. "I need to get to class. You guys coming or what?"

Matt pointed down the hall. "Still got to hit my locker."

Stefan nodded. "I'll walk with you. I have to stop by the office."

Out of the corner of his eye, Stefan noticed Elena looking his way. He turned and gave her a soft smile and slight wave. She gave a light nod and turned away.

Matt and Stefan parted ways at the office and Stefan walked up behind a blonde who was talking to the woman behind the desk.

"Listen, my mom is the new sheriff," the girl said, her voice fierce. She struck Stefan as the kind of girl who knew what she wanted. And knew how to get it.

"I don't have all your paperwork, though. I don't doubt that-"

The girl cut her off. "Look again," she said seriously. "I'm sure you have everything you need."

The receptionist, a bit dazed, looked down at the folder in front of her. "I'm sorry, you're right."

Stefan tilted his head. _Well, that was interesting._ he thought. The receptionist handed the girl a paper. Presumably her schedule and she turned around quickly. Her blonde curls sway as she spun toward him.

Their eyes met, her blue eyes piercing his immediately. She was gorgeous. She seemed a bit startled by his presence. "Hi," she said with a smile. "Are you new, too?"

"Uh," Stefan stuttered a bit, stuggling to find his words. "I, um, well..."

The girl giggled at his bashful ways. "Yes?"

"Stefan," the receptionist said. "You here for your schedule adjustment?"

Stefan nodded and walked to the counter. "Yes!" he said. "Sorry," he turned back to the blond. "I've lived here forever. I'm just trying to get out of a couple classes. I set my schedule last year when my girlfriend and I were still together and-"

"And you don't want to spend every waking minute with her anymore?" the girl asked, knowingly. "I get it." She put her hand out to him. "Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

Stefan took her hand. "Stefan Salvatore," he introduced. "I actually met your mom at the beginning of summer."

"Salvatore," Caroline said, her voice soft and knowing. "Why do I-" she met his eyes as if remembering. "I am _so_ sorry about your parents."

Stefan cleared his throat and gave her a slight nod. "Thank you."

The bell rang, breaking Caroline and Stefan from their short conversation. "I need to get to class. Maybe we'll have a couple classes together."

Stefan nodded and smiled at her. She left the office and Stefan watched her walk away. She was wearing his favorite color. And it was a piercing blue, the color of the ocean. The color of the lake that Stefan and his parents crashed into.

He cleared his throat and turned back to the receptionist. She was typing a few things into her computer, still working on his schedule.

"I wouldn't mind being in her History class," Stefan said before shooting the receptionist his award winning smile.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Stefan tapped his pencil to his notebook idly as he watched the door. Tyler and Matt walked in the room, laughing about something. Matt nodded at Stefan as they walked in.

Stefan kept his eye on the door, as he had in every other class period all day. He wanted to see Caroline again. There was something about her... something that stuck.

When she finally did walk through the door, Stefan couldn't hide the grin on his face. He raised his eyebrow as he watched her turn to someone that was behind her and start to talk. Stefan's stomach sunk as he saw it was Elena.

Small town, smaller school. But, of course they'd become friends on day one.

Tyler hit his shoulder from the desk behind Stefan and leaned up to talk to him. "Who's the new girl? She's smoking hot."

"Caroline Forbes," Stefan said as softly as he could manage. Caroline looked up as if she heard her name being called. She couldn't have heard him... could she?

"Forbes?" Matt interjected. "Isn't the Sheriff a Forbes?"

"Sheriff's daughter?" Tyler said, leaning back in his chair. "Even hotter."

Stefan turned to Tyler and pointed his finger at his chest. "Nope. You're not going to make her a _conquest_ of yours. Do you hear me?"

"Ohhhh, Steffy's putting his foot down."

Stefan rolled his eyes and turned in his chair to face front. When he did, he saw Caroline sitting in her seat. She smiled back at him, and bit her lip ever so slightly as she did. It was so subtle he almost didn't see it. Almost.

The rest of the class period was like that. Stefan and Caroline exchanging looks. Tyler making crude remarks under his breath, and Elena simultaneously trying to avoid eye contact with Stefan, while not being able to tear her eyes off of him.

When the bell rang, letting the students out for the day, Caroline stood up first and walked to Stefan's desk. "Hey you," she said. Tyler mumbled something Stefan couldn't make out. But, Caroline seemed to hear it loud and clear. "Your friend is kind of a dick," she said matter of factly.

Tyler stood, making his way to Caroline. "I'm not a dick, but I sure do have one."

"Tyler!" Matt scolded instantly.

"Want to see?" Tyler continued and Stefan stood up abruptly, putting himself in between Caroline and Tyler, facing Tyler.

"Stop. Now."

"So it's going to be like _that,_ huh?"

Stefan moved closer to Tyler. "You're done."

Tyler beared his teeth and looked Stefan up and down, clearly trying to decide his next move. "Whatever, man."

Tyler walked away and Matt followed quickly after him. Stefan turned to Caroline, who was smiling at him. "You jumped so quickly to defend my honor," she noted.

"That's me," he teased. "Honorable gentleman, defending the women of Mystic Falls."

"I'm sure you're very honorable," Caroline said. "But, I doubt you defend just anyone."

Stefan opened his mouth to respond and was interrupted by Elena's voice. "Caroline, you coming?"

Stefan and Caroline looked to the door to see Elena and Bonnie waiting. Elena looked away as soon as Stefan's eyes met hers. "We're going to this... restaurant. Or bar or something," Caroline said, clearly out of her element.

Stefan chuckled. "The Grille?"

Caroline beamed. "Yes!"

"Sounds fun."

"You should come," Caroline offered. "You know Elena, right?"

Stefan nodded his head. "I do. I'll probably be over there in a few hours. I got to get home right now though. Check on a couple things at home."

Caroline smiled and touched his shoulder. "It was a really good surprise. Meeting you." Her voice was cheerful, full of happiness and laughter. Caroline was the polar opposite of everything Stefan was. She was light and confident. While he was broody and second guessed himself.

As he watched her walk out of the classroom he realized that for an entire day, one full day, he hadn't thought about his parents all day. He hadn't felt like the orphan. The outcast. He just felt hope. He just felt ready. Ready to start something new.

To start it with her.

* * *

"Damon," Stefan yelled as he walked into the Salvatore Boarding House. The house was dark, all the curtains were drawn. He walked to the kitchen and made a glass of water, and poured a few advil into his palm before walking up the stairs.

"Damon," he said again, softer, as he walked into his brothers room.

Damon sat up, his hair disheveled and his eyes half open. "I thought you had school," he croaked.

"I did," Stefan said, handing Damon the glass and the pills. "I went, I'm back."

"That was quick," Damon said before popping the advil into his mouth. He swallowed and handed the glass back to Stefan before falling back into bed. "Wake me up in a hour and you can take me to the Grille."

"We can just stay home tonight. I'll cook. Or Rosa will cook."

"Rosa made breakfast," Damon said. "Plus, I want a burger."

"And a bourbon?" Stefan uttered under his breath.

Damon shot up. "Excuse me, little brother?" he said, his tone angry. "Do we have a problem?"

Stefan shook his head. "No. We don't."

Damon locked his jaw and stood up. "Good!" Damon walked to the bathroom. Stefan waited until he heard the water running. It had been almost three days since Damon took a shower. It was about time he did.

Stefan walked out of the bedroom. He was grateful for Damon. He kept his act together long enough for social services to deem him an appropriate caregiver. He buried their parents without losing control. He listened to Stefan cry about them every night for almost two weeks.

He owed Damon everything. Literally, everything. Damon was the one who got them out of the backseat of that car. But, he wasn't able to save their parents. And for that, Damon would never forgive himself.

One day, when Stefan was starting to feel normal, all of a sudden Damon snapped. He drank all night, slept all day and barely knew what time it was. Let alone the day. He spent most of the summer in a haze. Stefan had hoped that once school started, Damon would go back to teaching. Get his act back together. But, instead, he took a sabbatical. Which left Stefan wondering when he'd get his brother back. Or if he would ever get him back.

* * *

Damon poured back a glass of bourbon into his mouth before grabbing his keys from his pocket. He threw them at Stefan. "You drive," he said.

 _As usual,_ Stefan thought.

A knock at the door made Damon and Stefan look at each other in confusion. They hadn't had company in so long, Stefan had actually forgotten the sound the wood made when a fist connected with it.

Damon poured another glass, clearly making no attempt to open the door. Stefan walked to the door, keys in hand.

He was surprised to see Caroline behind the door, wide eyed smile and a change of clothes. Dark jeans, heels and a leather jacket. Stefan had to admire her for a moment before speaking.

"Caroline," he said, surprise in his voice. She grinned wider. "What are you- How did you know where I lived?"

"My mom told me!"

Damon peaked around the door. "And who's this sweet thing?" Damon said, already starting to slur. Stefan needed to get him to the Grille. Needed to get some food in him.

"I'm Caroline," she introduced herself. "And you are?"

"This is my brother Damon. We were just heading to the Grille, actually."

"Oh good. I was going to offer to take you on my way. I just went home to change first. Thought I'd offer you a ride." Caroline chewed the corner of her lip.

"Oh! Yes!" Damon said while grabbing his jacket. "D.D." Then he leaned into Caroline to whisper. "That means Designated Driver!"

Caroline laughed. "Someone had a rough day?"

Damon smiled a closed eyed smile. "I've had a rough life, blondie. You drive. I'll talk."

Stefan breathed out a heavy sigh as he watched Damon stagger to Caroline's car. Caroline giggled and turned back to Stefan. "So, I guess that's a yes on my offer."

"Sorry about him-" Stefan started and Caroline giggled.

"Sorry? Do not be sorry. He's amazing."

"He's drunk."

"I know! It's hilarious!"

Caroline walked to her car, her keys spinning around her finger as she did. Stefan let out another sigh and followed them to the car.

As he watched Caroline help her brother into her car, he noticed an interesting looking ring. It looked similar to the ring that Elena's dad wore. That, but smaller. More feminine.

"I like your ring," Stefan said.

Caroline, clearly was taken off guard, she held the ring to her chest as a reflex. Stefan tilted his head at her in confusion. "Yeah, it's a family heirloom."

"It's different," Stefan said. "I like it."

Caroline gave Stefan a shy smile. A smile that said there's more to the story here. He wanted to know everything about her. The feeling of wanting to know her, needing to know her, was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He got in the backseat of the car and let his brother take over the conversation, while he studied the back of Caroline's head.

* * *

Caroline was laughing at something Bonnie was saying. Damon was across the room at the bar with Elena's aunt that was in town for the summer before her school started next week. Tyler and Matt were playing pool with Elena and Stefan was sitting at a booth, feeling that creeping loneliness that came with being the orphan kid.

Caroline looked at Stefan from the corner of her eye and a smile crossed her lips. "So, what's the deal with this bonfire thing?" she asked him.

"The end of summer bash?" Stefan asked. "It's a tradition."

"Are _you_ going?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan never goes to parties anymore," Tyler said, walking up from the pool table to take a swig of his soda. He gulped the dark liquid down quickly and set the glass down, the liquid sloshing with the quick motion. "Stefan is kind of a hermit these days."

"Well," Caroline said, a smile on her face. "Maybe we can change that."

Stefan tried to hide the blush that seemed to be hitting his cheek. He smirked. "Maybe I'll stop by."

"You could walk there," Bonnie said. "It's basically in your backyard."

Caroline bit her lip and looked up at Stefan. "I'm going, and I want you to come," she said, looking at Stefan. Then she looked at the group. "All of you."

"Party girl!" Tyler said and took another swig of his soda. He looked back at the pool table where Elena was impatienly waiting for him to rejoin them. "Matt and I will be there," he said as he was walking away. "You're going, aren't you, Lainey?"

Elena pushed him a little and laughed. "I hate that nickname," she squealed. "And yes, I wouldn't miss it..." she beamed, yelling from the pool table to Caroline and Bonnie. Stefan slunk down in his seat.

"Well, then?" Caroline asked softly. "Are you coming?"

Bonnie gave him a knowing look. "It's complicated."

Caroline tilted her head. "I have time."

Bonnie looked between the two. "I'm going to go get an order of fries," she pointed at Caroline. "You want?"

Caroline nodded and turned her attention to Stefan. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked him softly.

Stefan licked his lips and his eyes flicked to Elena, who was not so subtly watching. "You know that Elena's my ex, right?"

Caroline's face contorted. "Oh. You're _the_ ex?"

Stefan nodded. "And... I haven't really been to anything since we broke up. Or since..."

"Since your parents?"

Stefan nodded. "I was at a bonfire the night they died. We broke up the night they died at that same bonfire. It's just... it's just... a lot."

Caroline looked down at her hands. She played with her ring as if it were instinctual. "Can I say something?"

"Shoot."

"You can't be sad forever."

Stefan opened his mouth to respond but Caroline's mouth opened again, cutting his thoughts off as he watched her lips form the next words. "I mean, you _can_ be. But, you shouldn't be. You suffered a loss. You let yourself drown in the suffering and you came out the other side. Now it's time to live. Not just survive." Her piercing blue eyes met him. "Come tomorrow night. Start living. Start living... with me."

She giggled at her phrasing. "I didn't mean to ask you to live with me."

"It'd be a little crowded," he added. "With you, me and the sheriff."

Caroline and Stefan laughed in unison and she scrunched up her nose at him. "I like you," she said. She just said it. Like it was a factual truth that couldn't be hidden so she might as well say it.

Stefan smiled. "I like you, too."

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_That piece you can find  
That part is the whole  
And it never let's go_

Caroline fluffed her hair as she looked in the mirror, she did a quick spin to see if it looked good. She heard the front door open and stuck her head out.

"Hey..." Caroline said, a little suprised. "I didn't think you'd be home."

Liz yawned and put her keys on the table. "Well, I'm just home for a little while. I have a late shift tonight."

"I thought the perk of being a sheriff was picking your own hours?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Where are _you_ off to?"

"Bonfire. Or, something like that."

"The party at the falls?" Liz asked, skeptically.

Caroline smiled. "Yeah. So?"

"So... you realize I will have to bust that at some point tonight, right?"

"When you do, I won't be there."

"Caaaroline," Liz almost whined.

"Aw, Lizzy," Caroline patted her head. "I promise I'm not going to get you into any trouble." Caroline put her arm around Liz and they looked in the mirror. "My sweet niece, all worried about me."

Liz shoved her off playfully. "You're my _daughter,_ remember?" Liz said facetiously. "Why'd you want to follow me here, anyway. You've never needed a cover before."

Caroline touched her finger to Liz's nose. "That's not for you to worry about. Don't wait up," Caroline said as she headed to the door.

"Hey, Caroline?" Liz said, catching her attention as she put on her jacket.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't heard from your brother, have you?"

Caroline paused, nervously. "Uh... no. Why?" Caroline looked her up and down. "Have you?"

"No," Liz answered quickly. "I was just hoping... I mean... you didn't tell him where you were going? I'd like to avoid covering for him in _this_ job."

Caroline breathed a soft sigh of relief. "I haven't heard from him and I definitely didn't tell him where we were going. You can breath easy, Lizzy. We're safe from him."

"For now," Liz breathed.

Caroline nodded. "For now."

* * *

Stefan was drinking a beer with Matt and Tyler. Tyler was passing around a joint and Matt was making eyes at a cute brunette across the fire.

Stefan's eyes scanned the crowd over and over. He tried to be casual, but it was difficult. He wanted to see her. Needed to see her. She was the first ray of hope he'd had since his parents died and it felt _good_ to have her back.

Stefan licked his lips and put his bottle to his lips again, and took a chug. He spotted Bonnie and Elena laughing around the other side of the fire, but Caroline wasn't with them.

Elena's eyes met his and he gave her a soft smile, she quickly turned the other way. Stefan sighed. Would it always be awkward with her.

"Earth to Stefan!" Tyler said. "You want a hit."

"Nah," he said. "I need to stay semi-functional for Damon."

"He still hitting the bottle hard?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Daily."

Tyler shrugged and looked behind Stefan. "There she is," he said, oogling her. "God damn that girl could get it any time she wanted."

Matt rolled his eyes and Stefan punched his arms. Tyler chuckled and took another hit. He saw Vicki out of the corner of his eye and patted Stefan and Matt on the back. "Hey. I'll be back."

Matt followed Tyler with his eyes. "I cannot believe him."

"Why are we still friends with him again?" Stefan asked, his attention still on Caroline. Stefan finished his beer and threw it in the trash can a couple feet away. "Hey, catch you later?" he asked him. Matt gave him a quick nod and Stefan made his way toward Caroline.

Caroline saw him and her face lit up. "Stefaaan," his name rolled off her tongue and she touched his arm as she got to him. They smiled at each other for a moment and Caroline noticed the keg behind him. "Should we get drinks?"

Stefan nodded and they walked to the keg. Stefan poured two red cups full of the brown liquid and handed her one. She took a sip and almost spit it out. "It's been so long since I've had cheap beer like this." She said with a laugh.

"What do you normally drink? Whiskey aged to perfection?" he teased.

"Actually..." she said teasingly. "No. But, I love wine. I actually collect bottles from different years and cities and..."

"Your mom, the sheriff, lets you do that?"

Caroline realized a little too late that she'd screwed up.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Caroline said. "My brother and I collect them. He's 22. And, he has a storage cellar with just wine. I'll find a bottle and tell him where to get it. It's a team effort."

"Brother?" Stefan said. "He live here too?"

Caroline shook her head. "I don't know where he is right now. We haven't talked in..." she knew she needed to lie. She couldn't say they hadn't talked in a decade. "a few months."

Stefan tilted his head. "How come?"

Caroline bit her lip. "It's a boring story."

"I'm sure it's not."

Caroline and Stefan began to walk down a path around the falls, the noise of the party fading in and out depending what part of the path they were on.

"I decided to go on a diet."

"You monster!" Stefan said sarcastically. Caroline pushed him a little and laughed.

"Shut up!" she took another swig of her beer, scrunched up her nose and started talking again. "It wasn't a huge deal. I just decided... a vegetarian diet fit my lifestyle a little better. I mean... I don't want to hurt innocent... animals." she sighed, choosing her words carefully. "But, he took it really harshly. He thought I was judging him. He thought that _I_ thought he was being cruel for keeping his same diet. I mean... he was being cruel to some of his... he can be a cruel guy." Caroline paused, really thinking about her words.

Stefan seemed unaffected by the story so far, so Caroline continued. "He's not that great of a guy, anyway. But, he took my diet as a smack in his face."

"Were you shoving vegetables down his throat?"

Caroline laughed. "No."

"Then it's none of his business."

"Like I said, he's a dick anyway."

Stefan nodded. "I have a brother like that," he said nudging her slightly. "You've met him."

"He seems more sad than a dick."

"He's both!" Stefan said proudly. Stefan pointed to the trees in front of him. "The falls aren't too far down here. Want to see?"

Caroline smiled up at him. "Yes!"

They walked for another minute, Stefan was sure to help her through any rough parts, and when they got through the brush she could see the falls there. The light from the road and the fires bounced off of the waterfalls showing them completely and Caroline leaned into Stefan, taking in the view.

Stefan looked down at her, her blonde curls covering her shoulders, and her lips pursed into a soft smile. He turned to her and put his finger under her chin. Caroline's smile disappeared and awe came over her. "Stefan..." a soft whisper left her lips as he leaned down to kiss her.

With the waterfalls as their soundtrack they kissed, first softly, and then the kiss became more. Caroline leaned into him and he trailed his hands from her hair, down her back to her hips. They released when Stefan needed to take a breath and he put his forehead on hers. "You're the first good thing that's happened to me in a long time," he murmured.

Caroline nodded. "You too."

She smiled up at him and went to kiss him again, but this time they were interrupted by a scream.

Stefan looked around, panicked. Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. "Come on!" she said, rushed. They ran quickly back to the group and Caroline handed Stefan her phone. "Call my mom, I need to go check it out."

"No, no, Caroline... I will..."

"No!" she barked. "Let me do it!"

Stefan stood in a shocked state, it took him a second to realized he still hadn't called Caroline's mom. He found the contact for mom and dialed. Liz answered within one ring.

"Sheriff Forbes?"

"Who is this?"

"Stefan Salvatore..."

"Why do you have-"

"You need to come to the falls. Now."

Liz's voice changed from confusion to determination. "I'll be right there."

Elena was behind him suddenly, her arm wrapped around his. "What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"Did you hear that scream?" Matt asked, now also walking toward him.

"Yeah... what was that?" Bonnie asked, grabbing Matt's arm, stabilizing herself.

"It sounded familiar," Matt said, softly.

"Yeah!" Stefan agreed. "Like, I'd heard it before."

Suddenly, Matt started looking around. "Where's Vicki?"

"She was with Tyler," Stefan said, also looking around the party.

Seconds later, Tyler walked out of the darkness, blood on his hands, stumbling. Stefan shed Elena's grip on him and ran toward him. Matt was right behind him.

"Dude," Matt yelled "Where's Vicki?"

"What happened?"

"The dude... he came out of nowhere."

"What _dude?_ "

Tyler looked up, his eyes were watering. "The... vampire."

With that, Tyler passed out. Matt and Stefan caught him with less than a second to spare and dragged him to the nearest log to prop him against. Stefan used his shirt to wipe off Tyler's hands. "I don't..." he mumbled. "I don't think any of this blood is his."

Matt's eyes were filled with terror and Stefan stood up. "We need to find out where he came from."

Matt grabbed his cell and started dialing Vicki's number, as soon as he hit send, they heard the phone ring. They walked toward the sound and saw Caroline carrying Vicki on her side.

"A little help?" she said, her voice hoarse. Vicki's eyes were closed, her head was drooped. Her whole body was limp. Caroline had her arm around Vicki and Vicki's arm was slunked over Caroline's shoulder.

Stefan and Matt rushed to the duo, and a collective gasp came from the group of party goers behind them. Matt grabbed Vicki and Stefan's hands were on Caroline, checking her face, her side, every place her found blood.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Caroline shook her head. "No," she promised, breathless. She looked at the group. "Anyone who doesn't want an underage drinking ticket better go." She looked at Stefan. "You should go too."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine, I promise. You need to go. Now." Her eyes dilated and he seemed a little dazed for a moment. He looked at her.

"I need to go," he said. "Now."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," she promised. He nodded.

"Take your friends with you," she instructed, and he nodded again.

Minutes later, Caroline was watching Stefan drag Elena and Bonnie out of the clearing towards their cars.

When Liz got there, Caroline's eyes motioned to Vicki who lay on the ground next to Tyler. "Vampire," Caroline mouthed and Liz made a face.

"Not again," Liz murmured as she walked toward Matt who was talking to an EMT next to his sister.

* * *

Caroline dropped her eyes on the counter and walked to the kitchen to wash her hands. She pulled off her blood stained sweater and dropped it in the sink and turned the cold water on.

The telltale squeak of the floor board made Caroline whip around instinctually. That's when she knew. That's when she knew her brother was back.

"Hello, Caroline..." he said, a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here, Kai?"

Kai grinned widely. "I missed my sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Kai smirked and walked toward Caroline, she took a step back without realizing she did it.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" Kai asked. "It doesn't have to do with that _boy_ here. The one who looks an awful lot like Xander."

Caroline's eyes narrowed at her brother. "Don't call him that. Don't you ever say his name."

"You miss Alexander, do you?"

Caroline took a swift breath in and looked away from Kai. "I'm starting new here, Kai. I'm not doing this with you."

The front door opened, and Caroline's eyes darted to Kai. He smirked and waited for a moment until he heard Liz start to walk in. Then, he was gone. So fast, Caroline didn't even see him. "Caroline?" Liz called and walked into the kitchen. "Hey..." Liz inspected her look and tilted her head. "You okay?"

Caroline's breath was caught in her throat and she let out a little sigh. "Yeah... just frustrated. A vampire in Mystic Falls? I didn't sign up for this."

Liz nodded. "You're a vampire in Mystic Falls," she mentioned with a grunt.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You _know_ what I mean. Another one. One that apparently kills for sport. At a party no less."

Liz thought for a moment. "You sure Kai doesn't know where we are."

Caroline's breathing hitched for a split second. Her eyes darted around the room until she caught a glimpse of him, standing in the hallway.

"Even if Kai did know where we were," Caroline said it like a threat, "If he wanted any chance of a relationship with me again, he wouldn't pull bullshit like that."

* * *

Stefan was at a loss. Why had he just _left_ Caroline there. He felt horrible, he wanted to call her, but didn't know her number. He paced the hallway outside his room.

The doorbell rang, it was almost midnight. Who would be at his house? He sprinted down the stairs to the door and opened the door to Damon laughing with some guy he'd never met.

"Sorry, brother, lost my keys."

"Damon," Stefan said, scrunching up his nose.

"Come on in, man," Damon said to the man next to him. They walked in together. "I've got so much whiskey in the cellar, it's criminal that I'm the only one here old enough to drink it."

"I'm happy to help," the guy said. He turned to Stefan. "Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Kai."

"Stefan," he said, shaking his hand. "It's a week night, so... I don't know if this is the best-"

"I just wanted to see him home," Kai promised. "I'll be out of your hair in no time."

Stefan nodded and walked up the stairs, in an overall confused state about the entire night. As he walked into his room, his phone rang.

Unknown Number.

"Hello?"

"Stefan," it was Caroline.

"Hey! I was hoping I'd hear from you tonight."

"Sorry about how crazy tonight was. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Stefan fell backward on his bed and smiled. "I'm okay. A lot better now that I'm talking with you."

Stefan could hear Caroline audibly smile. "Me too," she said with a sigh of relief. "Have you heard from Matt?"

"Yeah, he texted me an hour ago. Vicki actually woke up and is doing okay. She's telling some weird story. All the doctors think her and Tyler were tripping on something."

Caroline was silent for moment. "I'm glad she's okay."

"Me too," Stefan said softly. "Tonight has been so weird."

"I know!" Caroline agreed.

"My brother just came home from the bar before last call with some dude to show him our cellar."

"Is that normal?"

"No!" Stefan said. "Maybe it's a full moon or something. The only people Damon brings home are loose women."

Caroline laughed a little. "Tonight was so weird. But, before the weirdness... I had a good time with you."

Stefan smiled. "I did too."

Stefan let their words hang in the air. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Laying in bed. You?"

"Same," she whispered. "We should probably go to sleep. School tomorrow and all that."

Stefan sighed. "Yeah, it is the responsible thing to do..."

"Goodnight," Caroline murmured.

"Sleep tight," Stefan responded.

And with that, they hung up. Stefan fell asleep thinking of her.

* * *

Stefan moved through the day waiting for the bells to ring. Waiting to be able to see Caroline again. He looked for her in the hallway, and passed by her classes, looking in the windows. He wanted a glimpse.

When history class rolled around he sat in his seat and faced forward waiting her her to come in. When she did, laughing at something Elena said, he breathed a little easier.

Caroline looked at him, a happy grin on her face, and shot him a wink. But, there was something behind the smile. Something... sad.

The class went by fast. Caroline gave him little smiles throughout the hour and when the bell rang she promised Elena and Bonnie she'd catch up with them.

"So, apparently I'm trying out for cheerleading?"

Stefan beamed and poked her in the side. "Cheerleader, huh?" he said teasing her a little.

"Shut up!" she whined. "Yes. Cheerleading. That's my thing. I'm _good_."

Stefan laughed a bit. "Good! I'm excited to see what you got."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "So, I was thinking after practice..."

"Yes?"

"We could..."

"Yes?"

Caroline bit her lip. "Study together?"

A smile crossed Stefan's lips and she scrunched her nose. "Am I so obvious?" she asked, bashfully.

"You just want a hot make-out session, don't you?" he said and she giggled. "Not that I'm entirely opposed to it, just making sure we're on the same page."

Caroline nudged him. "Noooo, I just want to study and maybe kiss a little. I mean, if we get around to it between all of the studying."

Stefan laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm a quick study," Stefan murmured in her ear, leaving both of them with butterflies.

* * *

"You know that Stefan and Elena are exes, right?" Bonnie whispered as Caroline changed out of her cheer outfit and into a towel. She needed to get showered before heading to Stefan.

"No. No one mentioned it."

Bonnie bit her lip. "They broke up right around the same time his parents died and Elena took it really hard. I just want you to know before you... I don't know... start whatever you're going to start with him."

Caroline paused a looked across the locker room at Elena who was pulling her hair out of a ponytail and running her fingers through her hair. She knew Elena and Stefan had a past, but it hadn't really stopped her from pursuing him. She liked Stefan. A lot. And it had nothing to do with Xander.

Well... very little to do with him.

"I think it might have already started..."

"Whoa!" Bonnie said, mouth agape. "What happened?"

"We kissed at the falls."

Bonnie's mouth widened. "Oh. My. God."

Bonnie's reaction drew attention from the rest of the locker room and Elena walked toward them, a slight smile on her face. "What are you girls gossiping about?"

Bonnie opened her mouth, but Caroline spoke first. "Nothing. Just talking crushes. I told her my childhood crush was Kirk Cameron." Caroline tilted her head. "So embarrassing right?"

Bonnie gave Caroline a knowing look but kept her mouth shut.

"Oh my god, you think that's embarrassing? I used to have such a crush on my babysitter! He was like five years older and he was super hot. His eyes would, like, pierce through you. And, then I ended up dating his brother."

Bonnie looked at Elena. "You never told me you had a crush on Damon Salvatore."

"Right? So weird. Now, he's such a mess. I feel so bad for Stefan." Elena sighed and walked toward her locker.

Caroline chewed on her lip before walking to the shower.

* * *

Caroline knocked softly on the door to the Salvatore house. It was basically a mansion. It was pretty impressive.

Kai and Caroline used to live in a house similar in Portland until Kai hid it from her with a cloaking spell, so she couldn't get to it anymore.

Stefan opened the door and smiled when he saw her. She loved having that effect on him. "Hi," he said softly, opening up the door for her to come in. She went to walk forward but stopped herself. He turned around and scrunched up his face. "You just going to stand out there?"

She stepped forward again, and then stepped back. "Not exactly an invitation," she said.

He laughed. "Come on in, Caroline," he said, laughing a little. She stepped through the threshold and he pointed her toward the living room. They walked for a minute and she looked around at everything in the house. "It's a little... much. I know."

Caroline giggled. "It's awesome. It's... huge."

Stefan pointed toward the fireplace. "I was just doing my homework over there." Caroline saw a half empty glass of whiskey. She grabbed it and held it up, shaking it a bit.

"Yours?" she teased.

"Damon's..."

"Nope! Not mine!" Damon's voice came from the stairs. He was in jogging pants and a tank top.

"What are you doing?"

"Going running, little brother." He pointed at the whiskey. "That's not mine. Kai left it there."

"Kai?" Caroline asked, her voice suddenly frantic. She breathed out an intense breath.

"What's your deal, blondie?"

"That's not exactly your average name," Caroline said. "What did he look like?"

Stefan touched her elbow softly. "Everything okay?"

Damon was clicking on his phone and pulled something up and showed it to Caroline, she snatched the phone from him. There it was. A picture of Damon with his arm around her brother. "What was he doing here? You invited him in?" Caroline scolded.

Stefan tilted his head, confused. "I mean... you barely know him..." Caroline tried to save herself from the weird corner she was putting herself into.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked softly. "What's going on?"

"Remember my brother?"

"The meat eater?" Stefan laughed a little. "Yeah."

"That's him... he followed me here."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh god, everything's about you, huh? He's going to school up the road, blondie. We met at a bar and we had a good talk. He's a good guy."

"He's not."

"I haven't drank all day," Damon said. "He's helping getting me on the right track again. I'm going to meet him right now for a run actually."

Caroline was suddenly frantic. "He's not who you think he is, he's-"

The doorbell rang. Caroline's mouth slacked and she looked to Stefan. He shrugged and the three of them walked toward the front door. Damon opened it to see Kai standing there with his phone in hand.

"Well, isn't this cozy. Hey, sis."

Kai walked in and Caroline backed up, she pulled Stefan with her. Kai put out his hand to Stefan. "I'm Kai."

Stefan reached to grab it and Caroline smacked it down. "Sis!" Kai scolded, teasing her. "What are you worried about? I don't bite."

Caroline's jaw tightened and Stefan and Kai exchanged a tight hand shake, as the broke away, Stefan touched his head. "Wow. I kind of have a headache," he said stumbling back.

"You were up pretty late last night," Kai said. "Maybe you need to get more sleep."

Caroline glared at her brother and gritted her teeth. "Weren't you guys going?" she said harshly.

Kai smiled. "Yes!" he looked to Damon. "Ready, buddy?"

As they left, Kai turned to Stefan. "I can't wait to get to know you, Stefan. Caroline told me all about you last night."

A confused Stefan watched as their too brothers left the house. "You knew he was in town?"

Caroline sighed. "Sort of," she said, shifting from foot to foot. "Listen, you should sit down. I'll get you some water."

"I really am fine," he said, "It's just a slight headache..."

"Sit down," she instructed. "I'll get you water. Then we can study."

"Or maybe we can just talk," Stefan said, and put his hand on her face. Caroline smiled at him. "What?"

"You're too sweet for me, you know that?"

Stefan smiled and walked to the living room to take a seat. Caroline looked for a glass and for some sort of juice. Something to hide the color and flavor of her blood. She had to heal him. Stefan didn't know it, but Caroline had seen that trick before. Kai siphoning from a human isn't safe.

She found some grape juice and poured her blood into the cup, when she got into the living room, she could tell how woozy he was already feeling. Caroline put his head between her hands. "Stefan?" she murmured. "You okay?"

He shook his head. "I think I'm sick or something."

Caroline listened to see what it was exactly that Kai did to him. She listened to hear if anything was amiss. She couldn't tell but she knew she needed to help him. She made eye contact with him, and her eyes dilated as she spoke. "I'm going to give you my wrist. Drink from it."

He nodded and she gave him her wrist. He drank it as he was told and leaned into it as if it were air. After a moment he fell backward and took a breath. "That's better," he murmured, then shot up. "What the hell _was that?_ "

She looked in his eyes again. "You won't remember drinking from me. You drank some juice and felt better."

Stefan leaned back and sighed. "I guess I just needed a little sugar," he said. "I don't know what made me so sick."

"Being in the same room with Kai makes me sick, too," Caroline growled.

Stefan pulled her to sit with him on the couch. "What's up with you two, anyway?"

Caroline took her thumb and wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Juice mustache," she lied. He laughed.

"You going to tell me... or?"

"I'm not going to tell you. No."

"Why?"

"Because, I already did."

"That vegetarian story was so not what it was, Caroline. You recoiled from him!"

"You noticed that, huh?" she laughed. "It's not really a second date story."

Stefan grinned, and ran his fingers through her hair. "So... this is a date?"

She bit her lip and leaned into him. "What do you think it is?"

He turned to her, putting his hand under her chin and pulling her toward him. Their lips grazed and then the front door opened again. "This is torture!" Stefan groaned before looking toward the door.

Damon and Kai both limped in and Caroline shot out of her seat at vamp speed, seeing and smelling the blood. Stefan didn't notice the movement because he was too distracted by scene in front of him. Kai was carrying Damon who had blood all over him.

"What happened?" Caroline and Stefan said in unison, both rushing toward the two brothers.

"She was a monster!"

"She?" Caroline asked.

"Who was?" Stefan asked at the same time.

"Elena..." Damon said. "She just attacked us. Out of nowhere."

Caroline felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. "That wasn't Elena."


	4. Chapter 4

_Be my winter in this living hell  
Be my one last dying wishing well_

* * *

Caroline felt like she was hyperventilating. She looked in the mirror at herself. How had this happened. Why was she here? Caroline braced herself on the sink and looked down at her bare feet. She'd hardly had time to think over the last couple days. She had been consistently scrambling to make sure Damon was okay. She was making sure Vicki was okay.

She was so worried about anyone remembering anything.

And, she was _hungry._ She hadn't fed in so long she was starting to get woozy. She needed to hunt.

A light tap on the door brought her out of her stupor. "What?" she answered, annoyed.

"It's me," she heard Kai's voice and she stood and opened the door quickly. He walked in with a partially terrified look on her face.

"What do you want, Kai? I have enough to deal with..."

"Listen," Kai said, his hands on her shoulders. "It's _Katherine_ , if she wants us dead - we'll be dead."

"What are you saying, Kai?"

"I can't just leave. She'll find me. She _always_ finds me."

Caroline's jaw clenched. "You led her here?"

"It was unintentional!" he barked. "I promise!"

Caroline crumbled to the floor and put her head in her hands. "You need to leave, Kai."

Kai went to his knees and sat with her in silence for a minute. "I know you're mad at me. And I know you think I'm so horrible because I have these... powers."

Caroline looked up quickly, her eyes boring into his. "I don't think you're horrible because of your powers. I've never had a problem with them. It's how you use them."

"You think I'm a freak, you always have."

Caroline shook her head. "I think you're lost!"

Kai sighed. "I can't deal with Katherine alone, Caroline. I've tried and I can't. She's too... manipulative. Too smart. She's always a step ahead."

Caroline had never seen Kai like this. Never seen him vulnerable like this. A part of her was scared that he was manipulating her and a part of her was too scared of Katherine to care.

"You do realize that she might not have followed you here?" Caroline mentioned as a strike of realization coarsed through her. She might have been drawn here for the same reason I was.

"Alexander's doppleganger?"

"Both of them," Caroline said. "Katherine and Xander's dopplegangers. They're both here."

Caroline hated to admit it, but she needed to work with Kai instead of fight him. She sighed and stood up and dusted herself off. Kai followed suit and they stood there for a moment fixing their attire. "You have to tell me something," Caroline said, her voice soft. "Are you still in love with her?"

Kai shook his head. "No," he said definitively, his lip curled a bit. "I hate her."

"Good."

Caroline's goal was simple. Protect Stefan. To protect Stefan, she needed to protect Elena. She needed a way to tell them apart. She needed to know who was Katherine and who was Elena. That was step one of the plan. She gave the necklace, laced with vervain, to Damon and compelled him to give it to Elena.

Kai had compelled Damon to ignore what he saw in the woods, to think he'd misspoke. It _hadn't_ been Elena, he told Stefan when he woke up. It was something else. He was just delusional, it had been his first day off drinking. It was a fever dream.

Caroline watched as Damon brought her the necklace, urged her to wear it, told her it was a family heirloom and it would keep her safe. Caroline knew Elena wouldn't be able to resist a family heirloom. Because, it was a _Salvatore_ heirloom. It was connected to Stefan.

When Caroline saw Elena the next day, she had the necklace around her neck and she couldn't stop playing with it. She played with it when it class and she flaunted it when she walked past Stefan. He didn't even turn an eye.

"Caroline," Stefan said, walking to her locker after lunch. "Hey!" he smiled at her and went to kiss her.

She gave him her cheek and he tilted his head. "Everything okay?"

"I've just been feeling weird. Like..." she didn't want to say guilty for bringing him into all of this mess. Because, he didn't know what _this_ mess was. But, that's how she was feeling. "Sick or something."

Stefan frowned and took her hair and twirled it around his finger. "I'm sorry," he said and moved closer. "I can drive you home, if you want..." he winked and she bit her lip.

"Tempting."

Stefan raised an eyebrow and the bell rang, breaking her from her enchantment. "I shouldn't ditch school," she finally said.

His hand went down her arm and he grabbed her hand lacing his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well. I was going to see if you wanted to come over after school."

"I can't. I have this project thing I'm working on with Kai."

Stefan tilted his head. "You hate him, you like him, you work on things together..."

"We're brother and sister. The relationship is complicated..." Caroline said and got on her tippy toes and kissed his lips softly, but quickly. "You understand?"

Stefan nodded and gave her a soft smile. "I just miss you a little bit."

Stefan had been spending time in the hospital with Damon and helping Matt out with Vicki. It had been a hectic couple days. Which allowed Caroline to slide around and be mostly unnoticed in the whole mess of things. But, now that everyone was home and in decent shape, things were different. She couldn't just work with Kai on all things Katherine. She needed to be visible again.

"I miss you, too," she said and put her forehead to his. "I'll see you in history."

They parted ways and Stefan quickly pulled her back to him. She spun in a circle and his hand grabbed her face and his lips found hers. They shared a passionate kiss that left Caroline breathless. When they parted, she looked up at him with wide eyes, panting.

"Stefan..." she murmured.

"What are you hiding from me, Caroline?"

Her eyebrows knitted together and she tilted her head in confusion. "Stefan?"

"I can tell something is going on and you won't tell me," his thumb rubbed against her cheek. "I'm not some delicate little flower. I'm a man. I can handle it."

He broke contact with her and she swallowed. "See you in history," he said before turning to walk away, leaving her speechless.

Stefan sat at the bar drinking a coke and watching Matt work.

"Why don't you just go over to her house?" Matt said. "You know where she lives."

"I don't want to be clingy," Stefan said, head in his hands. "But, man, she's really got me going. I've never felt like this before."

"Even with Elena?" Matt asked.

"Especially with Elena."

"Well, hello, handsome," Stefan spun around to see Elena standing behind him. Her hair was curly and she'd changed her outfit since they were at school.

"Oh, hey," Stefan said, giving her a once over. "Did you change?"

Elena squinted her eyes and gave him a teasing smile. "Sure. Sure I did."

Stefan and Matt exchanged a look and Stefan reached for her forehead. "Are you sick?" he asked feeling her skin. "You're acting..."

"Elena!"

Everyone turned to the door where they saw Caroline standing, her jaw clenched and her face firm. "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, walking to them. "I thought you were at cheer practice."

Elena tilted her head. "I thought you were."

Caroline smirked. "I was looking for you. You know, when I noticed you weren't there."

Elena raised her eyebrows and Stefan looked between the two of them. "I think she's sick or something," Stefan said. "She's acting weird."

"Where's your brother, Care?" Elena said, tilted her head. Stefan was confused. How did she know Kai.

"Where's your necklace, Katherine?" Caroline barked and Elena smiled an evil grin.

"I had wondered what the necklace was all about," Elena laughed and looked back and Stefan. "We going to have a repeat of Alex?"

Caroline's teeth stayed together as she spoke. "Stefan," she said without taking her eyes off Elena. "Elena and I are going to have a little chat outside if you don't mind."

Stefan nodded and walked backward toward the bar and watched as Caroline pulled his ex-girlfriend out of the bar.

Katherine laughed at how easy it was to make Caroline squirm. "What are you even doing here, Katherine?"

"I could ask you the same question," Katherine barked back. "Elena is my blood. Stefan is my destiny, you're just some girl who likes to get in my way."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "How many guys with his face will you kill off?"

Katherine rolled her eyes liberally. "How many guys with his face will you try to get to love you?"

Caroline shook her head. "You don't even know him."

"Yes," Katherine said. "I do. He's the doppleganger, the one that's going to want me. The one that's going to love me. Without compulsion."

"You're going to need to get him to love you without compulsion, because he's on vervain."

"You're lying."

"It's in his coffee," Caroline said. "Every morning."

"I've seen you compel him!" Katherine barked.

"As soon as I found out you were in town, I made sure he got on vervain."

Katherine let out a guttural growl and Caroline laughed. "Give up, Katherine! Just... give up."

Katherine shook her head. "You and your brother are pathetic. Following around the dopplegangers like they're your property."

"We're Gemini, Katherine," Caroline said, as if it were common knowledge. "We're here to protect them. We used to protect you. Remember?"

Katherine swallowed and looked away. The air filled with a thickness that made them both swallow. Caroline reached for Katherine, but thought better of it and brought her hand back. "Kat..."

Before Caroline could continue, Katherine was gone. Caroline took a moment to collect herself and walked inside to see Stefan. She walked to him immediately and put her lips on his. They kissed for a moment and when she pulled back she put her forehead on his.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I am hiding something from you," she admitted. "But, I'm not ready to tell you _what_ it is yet. Is that okay?"

Stefan nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Take all the time you need. I'll wait."

Caroline smiled and Stefan and kissed him again. "I like you," she said, a wide grin on her face. She bit her lip softly.

"I like you, too," Stefan said in agreement.

"That's the thing about this town," Stefan said, looking through his mothers closet. "There is always some sort of founders something going on," he told Caroline who was sitting on a chair in his parents old room. It had clearly not been touched since they died.

"Yup," he said, almost falling out of the closet. "Here it is!" He showed Caroline the dress and she smiled widely.

"It's beautiful!"

"You need to wear it. For the float!"

Caroline beamed. "And you'll escort me?"

"You know I will," Stefan said walking toward her. He put his hands on her hips and she went on her toes to kiss him softly. When they parted, Stefan was laughing a little. "I can't wait to see you in this!"

"Why?"

He chuckled. "It's huge! You're going to drown in it."

Caroline laughed and grabbed the dress from him, inspecting it. "I'll make it work," she said with a quick nod.

"I don't think you get told no very often," Stefan said thoughtfully.

"Just the opposite," Caroline said, putting the dress over her shoulder. "I just love proving people wrong."

Stefan followed as she led him to the living room, she threw the dress on the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck. "You know," she said in a soft voice. "We do have the house to ourselves..." she lifted her eyebrow at him and Stefan's smile widened and an almost giddy laugh came from him. He moved to kiss her again just as the front door opened.

"Dammit!" Stefan muttered under his breath as they parted.

Kai and Damon walked in with Elena and Bonnie following behind them. Elena and Bonnie both had large dresses coated in plastic over their shoulders. Caroline grinned at them and walked toward them. "Oh, good! You guys found dresses! I have one too!" she was positively beaming.

"Why don't you girls go try them on?" Kai said.

Caroline looked between Damon and Kai. "I guess you found escorts?" she wondered allowed.

Elena smiled and nodded, she looked to Stefan to see if he seemed to notice or care about their choices. "Damon and Kai agreed to accompany us!"

Stefan made a face at his brother. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I am always here to help," he said with a smirk and nod to Elena. Elena blushed a little before shuffling out of the room. Bonnie and Caroline followed, large dresses in tow.

Stefan turned to Kai and Damon. "So you two are getting dressed up in 1800 garb and accompanying high school students on a cheerleading float."

"Anything for the town!" Damon said and winked at his brother. Kai grabbed a couple bottles of water from his bag and handed one to Damon before taking a large chug of his own. Damon sipped the water and Stefan looked at his barely recognizable brother suspicously. "What?"

"Do you want a glass of whiskey or something?" Stefan tempted.

"No..." Damon said and made a face at Stefan. "What's your deal?"

Stefan shook his head. "Something's off, man."

Stefan grabbed the bottle of water from Damon and Damon laughed a little. "What is your problem?" Damon barked. Stefan ignored him, sniffing the bottle, half-expecting a vodka smell to hit him in the face. He took a sip of the water. He let it sit in his mouth, trying to really taste it. He swallowed. Nothing. It was just water.

"I'm just finding it hard to believe you just up and quit drinking. Just like that."

Damon rolled his eyes and put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "I'm fine, little brother. The grieving period is over."

Stefan nodded, but his face betrayed him. He was still skeptical. He didn't quite trust that it was really _over._ Just like that.

Stefan and Damon exchanged a look and Damon laughed. "Everything's fine, Steffy. I promise."

Stefan nodded.

"I thought you'd be pleased," Kai said with his head tilted. "Caroline told me you didn't like the drinking. I thought you'd be happy about him quitting."

"I'm not _un_ happy about it," Stefan explained. "Just... surprised."

Damon put his arm around his brother and moved him toward the living room. "Relax, Steffy. Everything's fine."

 _Everything's fine._ Damon kept saying it. Over and over again. Like he was on some sort of loop.

Stefan turned to his brother. "I'm not asking about everything. I'm asking about you, specifically. Are you okay? Are you really okay?"

Damon's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What's up with you?"

"Don't change the subject, Damon. Are you okay? Really?"

Damon opened his mouth to say that his was, but couldn't speak. He seemed even more confused. "I'm..."

Caroline walked in from the guest room sporting her huge dress. She gave a twirl, and Elena and Bonnie followed suit. They were all dressed to the nines in 1800 clothing and Stefan smiled widely at Caroline forgetting, momentarily about his question to Damon. "You look awesome!" Stefan said, beaming.

Caroline did a curtsy and laughed a little. "You like?" she said, putting her hands around his neck and he nodded again. "Good! Thanks for helping me find it."

Stefan looked past Caroline to Elena and Bonnie. "You all look awesome!" he said and Elena blushed and looked at Damon.

Damon walked over, with a teasing smirk on his face. He fiddled with a tassel on Elena's dress. "I guess you'll do."

Elena laughed and hit his arm. "So charming," she remarked in annoyance.

Kai pursed his lips and looked Bonnie up and down. "I never noticed how..."

Bonnie tilted her head, "What? How hot I am?"

Kai shook his head. "That's not it."

"Kai Parker!" Caroline barked and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Parker?" Stefan asked.

Caroline giggled sheepishly. She had said his last name. His _real_ last name. Not the last name they were going by for the moment. "Sorry, brother," she said. "I accidentally let your middle name slip," she lied.

Kai's eyes looked like the could kill, but he just smiled. With a quick flick of his wrist, suddenly, Stefan and Caroline were falling down.

Stefan slipped and in their embrace, they both went. "Oops!" Kai said, his voice full of laughter.

"Jesus, Stefan!" Damon laughed and walked to him, helping the two of them up. "What was that?"

Confusion clouded Stefan's face and he looked to Caroline for an explanation. She just shrugged. "I guess... I lost my balance."

Bonnie interrupted. "It's probably these huge dresses. We should get out of them anyway."

Elena agreed and Caroline stood up and began to follow them. Before she was able to make her escape, Kai grabbed her arm and Caroline's eyes darted to him. Kai gave her a malicious smile. "Malakai Parker is a criminal. A wanted murderer," he said as if it was a reminder. "Be more careful next time, sister."

Caroline let out a shaky breath. "It was habit," Caroline insisted and Kai smiled and made a shoeing motion.

"Go on," he muttered and she walked back to the room the other girls were changing in.

Stefan noticed the exchange, but pretended he hadn't. Caroline had a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline had really fallen into the culture of Mystic Falls quite well. She was already practically running the cheer-leading squad (she'd put together the car wash for that day) and she was killing it in all her classes. Plus, a senior had asked her to join the party planning committee. She was planning the fall dance.

So, needless to say, she was pretty busy. Stefan couldn't really find a time to say "what the hell was Kai talking about?" without really cutting into their hour a day time they had together (if that). Plus, he didn't want to seem... intense about anything.

* * *

They were _new._ Brand new. And it wasn't like his relationship with Elena. He cared that his time with her was meaningful. With Elena, it was different. Easier, maybe? But, very different. He didn't feel the need to impress her. Things with Caroline were _so_ much more.

Stefan had stopped by the car wash to drop off his car, and was wandering the halls of the school while he waited for his car to be done. Watching Caroline get soapy and wet while washing his car was tempting but he needed to go grab a couple books from his locker that he'd forgotten on Friday.

He walked past the library quickly, then backed up. He saw the librarians computer, unlocked, still on. He chewed on his lip for a second. He shouldn't. But... he wanted to.

He walked into the library and clicked on the internal software for the school. He typed in Forbes, Caroline. He did it quickly and without thinking too much. The more he thought, the more he wouldn't allow himself to do it.

Her file was desperately sparse. There was... nothing, really. A couple old records from another school. A month and day of birth without a year. The last four of her social, and a note from the sheriff explaining the move. But, not a lot else. Stefan clicked out of the record and remembered something else. A way to access other school records.

He used to work for the administrators office and he had to look into students old record. He searched for Caroline's name at the previous school it said she attended. Nothing.

So, he searched for Kai. Kai Forbes. Then, Kai Parker. Nothing.

Stefan sighed. He exited out of the window quickly. What was he doing? He went to walk away and he saw google. It was the librarians home page. Just sitting there.

Stefan bit his lip and typed in the name Malakai Parker.

Stefan saw nothing recent, he tilted his head and clicked on a news article from 2008 that referenced the name Malakai Parker.

Just like in the mass murder presumably preformed by Malakai Parker in 1994.

1994\. Stefan was three years old then. Kai would have been... what? Seven? Maybe Eight.

Stefan clicked on the link on Malakai's name. A mug shot appeared with Kai's face. Smiling as usual. Kai. Kai from... today. Stefan pushed himself away from the desk and felt sick.

Kai was _not_ twenty two years old. Kai was in his 30′s, at least. He still looked the same as he had almost 20 years before.

Could it be their dad? And Kai had a really scary resemblance to him? What _was_ it? Stefan exited out of the screen and walked away quickly, feeling sick to his stomach. He couldn't put it off anymore. He needed to talk to Caroline.

* * *

"What is it, Stef?" Caroline said as he pulled her to the side. "You want to make out now that I'm all soapy?" she teased and touched his shoulder. She looked at his face and instantly knew something was wrong. "What's going on?"

Stefan gulped and looked up, quickly, to see if anyone was watching or listening. "We need to talk."

"Uh-oh..." Caroline said softly. "This isn't the break-up talk... is it?"

Stefan shook his head. "No. Nothing like that... it's just..." he trailed off and looked up again. "What's he doing here?"

Kai was exiting his car with that villianous smile that always seemed to play on his lips. He walked toward Bonnie and fiddled with the string that was on the back of her bikini. Caroline turned to see this and focused on his words.

" _You're looking good,_ " Kai said mischievously.

" _You're so annoying,_ " Bonnie said back, flirtatiously.

"Oh my god," Caroline said and rolled her eyes. She looked at Stefan. "I need to go break up this _disgusting_ love fest. Can we talk tonight? I'll take you out? I know a bar a couple towns over that doesn't ID!" she said with a clap of her hands.

Stefan gulped again and nodded. "Sure," he said and kissed her cheek chastely. "Tonight."

Maybe a couple drinks would help him explain this world of confusion he was in. Stefan turned to his car that was getting finished up. He walked to Elena who was smiling at him. She had a tilt in her hip and her hair was curly. Stefan hadn't seen her do her hair like that in a while. Stefan opened his hand for his keys. "It'll cost you," she said, her voice dripping with sex.

Stefan tilted his head in confusion. "Excuse me? I already paid-"

"No!" Elena cut him off and put her hand on his lips. He paused. She removed her hand slowly, grazing his face. "Tonight. Bring me with you." Her eyes dilated as she stared into his.

Stefan tilted his head in confusion. "I have something to talk to Caroline about. You coming won't work. Wait... how'd you know about that?"

Elena tilted her head and looked at Caroline. "That little sneak. She's good. You're on vervain?"

"What are you talking about, Elena?"

Elena smirked and tilted her head. "I'm not Elena," she said confidentally. "I'm going to be the _true_ love of your life."

Not Elena tilted her head and leaned over to kiss Stefan's cheek. "Until next time..." she said and put her hand in his. When they're hands parted, Stefan had his keys and a lot of confusion. He turned to Not Elena and shouted.

"If you're not Elena, then who are you?"

She smiled widely. "I'm Katherine," she said. "We're going to have so much fun together."

Stefan looked down at his hand and saw a not with the keys. When he looked up, Katherine was gone.

Moments later, a straight haired Elena walked out of the school holding a couple sponges and a bucket. "Got more..." she said and Stefan looked around to see if anyone had witnessed his encounter.

Fortunately... or unfortunately... no one seemed to see. Caroline was barking at Kai and Bonnie was shamelessly eavesdropping.

* * *

"You're going to a bar?" Damon almost spit. "To drink?"

"Yes," Stefan said. "Why?"

"Because you're... Stefan Salvatore."

"Saying my name doesn't really illuminate the reasoning behind your shock."

Damon smirked. "You are the all-american good ol' boy."

"That's Matt!" Stefan mentioned and Damon rolled his eyes.

"No. Matt is the poor, hard-working, good ol' boy. You're the rich with a good heart good ol' boy."

"Who are you?"

"Dark and dangerous brother?" Damon suggested and put on a leather jacket and looked in the mirror. "Yeah. That's me." Damon patted his brother on the back. "Also, I'm coming."

"No!" Stefan protested.

Damon smiled widely. "I am your brother and guardian and I _am coming._ "

Stefan grit his teeth and rubbed his lips together in frustration. "I don't like it."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Two brothers and their girls."

"Girls?"

Damon grinned. "I'm bringing Elena."

Stefan's stomach dropped. Elena... or Not Elena... he wondered. He felt like he was going crazy. "I don't think it's a good idea you date my ex-girlfriend. And I don't think it's a great idea that you date a high schooler and I _really don't think it's a good idea that you come tonight._ " He said the last sentence as a whine.

Damon looped his arm around his brother and ruffled his hair. "I'm going. Or you're _not_ going."

"Fine. I'm not going, then."

Damon grabbed Stefan by the shirt and looked him in the eye intently. "We're going, Stefan."

"Why is this so important to you?"

Damon thought for a moment, trying to reason his own actions. "I don't know," he finally said. "It just is."

Stefan shrugged Damon off of him and nodded "Okay. We're going."

* * *

Stefan and Caroline walked into the bohunk bar with Damon trailing behind. Caroline pointed to the bar. "I'll get drinks," she said. "You get a table."

Stefan nodded and kissed her cheek. He whispered quickly. "Sorry for my brother."

She nodded her understanding and Stefan led Damon to a corner booth. Damon looked down at his phone, waiting to hear from Elena. "Is she running late?"

"I don't know," Damon said.

Stefan pulled out his phone. "I can call her-"

"No!" Damon cut him off.

"What's going on with you?" Stefan asked. "You're so touchy."

That's when the girl who looked exactly like Elena sat down. Stefan inspected her looking for any proof that it was or was not Elena. The only proof he had was her hair. Those dark brown locks that seemed to spiral in a perfect curl. It was Katherine.

"Hello," she said sweetly to Stefan. The sex in her voice that he heard this morning was gone. She turned to Damon and smiled. "Thank you for inviting me."

Damon tossed his arm over her shoulder. "I'm glad you could make it."

Stefan squinted his eyes, looking her up and down. Elena or Not Elena? Stefan's eyes perked, an idea forming. "Do you remember that time at the lake..." he said suddenly. "When you got so drunk you threw up in the back of Matt's jeep." The story was true. Matt, however, did not have a Jeep.

Not Elena smiled. "Oh my god! So embarrassing." No hint of realization crossed her face. No confusion about the misplaced vehicle.

Damon turned to Stefan, about to correct him on the minor detail when Caroline walked toward them. She passed out drinks to everyone and stopped to survey Katherine. "Hey..." Caroline said, her voice was full contempt. "Where's that necklace I bought you?"

Katherine touched her chest. "What? Oh. That?" She smirked. "Was it made of some cheap metal? Because it burned a little."

Caroline's jaw tightened and she turned to Stefan. "Want to dance?"

Stefan surveyed the scene between the two women and grabbed his drink and drained it. "Absolutely."

Stefan spun her around as they walked to the dance floor and Caroline put her arms around his neck and leaned into him, her eyes on the table. Stefan's lips rested on her bare shoulder, her muscles tense under his touch. "We need to talk," he said softly. His lips tickled her skin as he spoke, giving her butterflies. He leaned back so his eyes could meet hers.

"I know," she murmured. "Not with... Elena here."

Stefan looked to the girl who wasn't Elena and looked back to Caroline. "I know that's not Elena," he said softly and as soon as he said it, Katherine's head snapped, looking in their direction. Caroline gulped. Katherine smirked.

Caroline pulled Stefan to her, her lips met his and Katherine cringed and looked away. "We can't talk here," she whispered into his mouth before completing the kiss. Caroline knew the noise of the kiss would block the words from meeting Katherine's ears, but speaking directly into Stefan's mouth would make him hear her perfectly. Stefan nodded and they swayed a little longer. Caroline mapped out the bar in her mind, thinking of every possible out. Any way to get away from Katherine.

Caroline looked up at Stefan, his eyes were still soft, still wanting to think the best of her. "Everything's going to change soon, isn't it?" he said, his face thoughtful and calm.

Caroline nodded. "It is." With that, she took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

* * *

With the water on, the door locked, and Stefan sitting on the bathroom counter, Caroline explained to the best of her ability. She couldn't compel him not to freak out, he was on vervain. She couldn't stop him from being scared, or from hating her. She just had to tell him. All of it. Just put it all on the table.

"You know I've been hiding something," Caroline said. "And, I don't really know where to start with it, but... I guess I'll start at the beginning?"

Stefan was focused on her words, really trying to listen and understand why she was so frantic. How bad could it possibly be. "The beginning is always good."

"That's not Elena. Elena has a doppelganger."

"What in the hell is that?"

"It's someone in your family line that looks exactly like you. Usually spanning a couple generations."

"Generations? They're... twins..." Stefan said. That old picture of Kai came to his mind. Maybe that was another doppelganger thing?

Caroline sighed. It was too much. It was all too much to explain. "Let me go back, let me start at my beginning."

Stefan lifted his eyebrow, thoughtfully. "My family, the Parker family, is part of a group of people called the Gemini. We have... special abilities that make it so we can help people." Caroline was using kid gloves. Stefan knew it.

Stefan stood from the counter and walked toward her, he put her hair behind her ear and spoke softly. "Just tell me who you are."

"I'm Caroline Parker," she said. "I used to be a witch," she said it without looking at him. "I was supposed to protect the doppelgangers, but instead, I got two of them killed. And, then... I died too." She looked up, her eyes wet with tears. "And, now I'm a vampire."

Stefan's eyebrows raised in confusion. "A what?" he said, his voice still soft, confused.

"And so is Katherine," Caroline continued. "And she's dangerous."

Stefan stepped away, confused and unfocused. "Vampire?" A slight laugh came from his mouth. "Is this a prank?"

Caroline looked down, and turned away, when she turned back, he eyes had changed and her fangs we showing. "I wish it were," she said, as she spoke her face returned to normal. Stefan backed away, less out of fear then out of pure confusion.

"Caroline?" his voice was weak and nervous. "Please tell me this isn't what you were hiding."

"I'm sorry, Stefan..." tears fell from her eyes like rain and Stefan turned around to look at himself in the mirror.

"Caroline," he said. "There's more... isn't there?"

Caroline nodded.

"Your brother?" he said. "He's a vampire, too?"

"He turned after me. Because of his love for Katherine, he turned for her. But, all she's interested in is another doppelganger."

Stefan turned to Caroline and moved toward her. "A male?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes."

"There's one in this town, isn't there?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes."

"Who?"

She looked up, her eyes piercing his.

"Who, Caroline?"

Another stray tear fell from her eye as she swallowed hard. "You know."

Stefan felt as if his whole body was falling apart. "Me?" he asked, almost angry. Frustrated and angry and... he let out a growl and turned to the mirror.

Caroline let out another whimper. "Please don't hate me."

Stefan turned to her and all the emotions inside him pulled at him, and one emotion bubbled up above all the others. He walked to her, fire in his belly, fear and hate and frustration all taking a back seat. He sweeped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Shh!" he said, trying to comfort her. "Shh!"

"I could never hate you," he murmured. "I could never."

"Why not?" she said with a soft, muffled cry.

"Because... I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

_Keeping in touch with the windows down_  
 _Dreading this night since the rain hit the ground_

* * *

Caroline could hear as the rain started to hit the pavement outside. She could hear as the crowds of people laughing and dancing, and the pound of the music. She listened harder, trying to hear Katherine and Damon. She could hear Katherine flirting with Damon, trying to get information from Damon about Stefan.

Stefan suddenly pulled back from Caroline "We need to get out there," he said. "If she's dangerous, we need to get to Damon."

Caroline nodded. "I'm listening to them," she said in a soft whisper.

"What?"

"I'm... I can hear... I have really good hearing," she explained quickly. She looked at the door suddenly and put her fingers at her lips. She focused again on Katherine's voice.

"Remember, Damon," Katherine said seductively, "You need to keep an eye on your brother for me, okay?"

"I'll keep an eye on Stefan," he promised.

"And you tell me when Caroline leaves your house tonight. Okay?"

"I will."

Caroline looked up at Stefan, "She's already got him wrapped around her finger."

"You can _really_ hear them?"

Caroline took a deep breath and sighed, she wiped her face of any stray tears and grabbed his hand. "Come on," she said. "Let's join the party."

Stefan nodded. "And... we'll talk more later?"

Caroline nodded solemnly. "Yes, of course."

* * *

Stefan sat at the table, drinking his whiskey. When he finished his drink, he drank Damon's. Caroline gave him a worried look, her eyebrows knitted together as he drained the second glass.

"Whoa, Steffy, calm down," Damon said with a grin.

"Get me another drink?" Stefan asked his brother and Damon tilted his head, he was not used to being ordered around.

Katherine grabbed Damon's hand, bringing his eyes to hers. She repeated Stefan. "Get him another drink," she said it like an order. "Get me one too."

Damon nodded and walked away. Katherine smiled at the two of them. "I guess there's no reason to play games anymore, now," she said. "Since my bff Caroline gave me away. Gave us both away."

Katherine let the veins in her eyes show, and flashed Stefan her fangs, for just long enough for him to notice. Then she let her face return to normal and gave them both a soft smile. "Us three, we're going to have so much fun together."

She stood and moved toward Stefan, Caroline let out a guttural growl. Katherine ignored her and grabbed Stefan's arms, "You feel it, don't you?" she said. "Our connection."

Stefan shrugged her off and tilted her head. "I do not feel it, actually," he said with knitted eyebrows. "You look like me ex, you talk like a porn star, and you walk like a runway model."

Katherine gave him a big smile. "Thank you for the many compliments..."

Stefan scoffed. "It's not a compliment."

Katherine glared and Stefan lifted his eyebrows. "Listen, you're not a real person, Katherine. You're some weird carbon copy of a girl I've known my whole life, and frankly a lot less genuine." Stefan laughed a little and looked over at Caroline, she was giving him a soft stare, wondering where it's going. Stefan looked back at Katherine and pursed his lips. "When Elena and I broke up, I didn't want to see very much of her. And now I get to see double and it's basically not really great for me." He sighed. "So, you disappearing sounds like the best option to me."

"Steeeefan," Caroline said cautiously.

Katherine rubbed her tongue over her teeth before quickly clenching her jaw. "Listen here, you little shit," she said gruffly. "You're going to come around. Right now, you have Caroline shaped glasses on, but soon, you'll see the doppelganger power we have together."

Stefan almost guffawed. "Doppelganger power?"

"We have a connection," she said this between clenched teeth and Caroline walked toward them quickly. "You will see, Stefan," she told him. Then she turned her jaw to a smile. "Anyway," she said and her voice was all Elena, "I was thinking it's going to be so fun on the float tomorrow," she turned around to see Damon. "I'm so happy you decided to accompany me."

Damon smiled and put the glasses on the table and put his arm around her shoulders. "Well, you were pretty convincing."

Stefan and Caroline exchanged a look and Stefan drained the drink Damon put on the table. He looked to Caroline. "Another dance?" he asked, his face white, as was hers.

She nodded solemnly and they walked to the dance floor, with stark faces and sick to their stomachs.

* * *

Stefan dropped his keys on his beside table, hazy from the alcohol and all the new information in his brain. He turned to take of his jacket and tripped a bit, landing on his side on the bed. Caroline rushed to his side and grabbed his arm so his landing wasn't so hard.

"You're fast," he said and laughed a little.

"You're drunk," she murmured.

She helped him take off his jacket and she fell back onto the bed. She pulled off his shoes and he grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. She laughed. "What are you doing?"

"The bed wants you to join us," a drunk Stefan said.

Caroline tilted her head. "I think I'll sleep on the couch."

Stefan gave her a pouty face. "So you want to stay here?" He patted then bed. "Just not _here._ "

Caroline sat next to him and Stefan rubbed her back and turned toward him. "I love you," he said softly.

"I know, you told me," she muttered.

"And you?"

"Me what?"

"You love me?" he asked.

Caroline shook her head. "No, no. We're not getting into this now. Not when you're this drunk."

"But you do."

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "I will tell sober Stefan when I want to tell sober Stefan. But, drunk Stefan just gets this..." she leaned to him, gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. He moved to catch her lips.

"You're fast," she murmured against his lips.

"Fast like you?" he asked softly with a wink. She giggled and he kissed her again. "I have a connection with you," he whispered into the darkness and tugged on her body. "Are you sure you're not a doppelganger."

Caroline smirked. "The doppelganger thing is just a first impression thing. A real connection goes deeper."

Stefan looked at her, his eyes softened. "I'm going to get old, and you'll still be beautiful."

Caroline nodded, solemnly. "Yes."

"And, you can't have kids."

Caroline nodded again, and gulped. "No."

"And, you can't eat garlic."

Caroline laughed, breaking her solemn vibe. "I can eat garlic."

"That fucking bram stoker is a liar."

And then, he was asleep. It happened so quickly that Caroline couldn't pinpoint when exactly he went from being awake to being asleep. A light snore escaped his lips and Caroline stood to leave the room. She heard Damon's phone beep downstairs. He heard Damon's quickly reply. The tap tap tap of fingers on phone. Caroline rubbed her lips together and looked back at the bed. She pulled off her pants and shirt and pulled on a shirt from Stefan's drawer.

She went to the bed, and curled up next to him. He turned to her, mostly instinctively, and wrapped her up in his arms. She breathed him in and pushed all the worry to the back of her mind and let herself give into sleep.

* * *

Caroline poured herself a cup of coffee and chewed on her lip. She listened for the shower to turn off and when it did, she poured another cup for Stefan. He walked down the stairs with a towel around his waist and messy hair.

"I'm. So. Hungover!"

Caroline handed him coffee. "This might help," she offered.

"I don't think anything can help this," he said as he grabbed the cup. "I think this is what dying feels like."

Caroline put out her bottom lip. "Poor baby," she whined.

He sipped on the coffee and winced at his head. "Why did I do that to myself?"

"Because Elena's evil doppelganger was there to torture us and you had just found out... you know..." she tilted her head.

Stefan leaned against the counter, his hair was still dripping. "What time do we need to be at the parade?"

Caroline looked at the clock on the counter. "Uhhh, an hour," she made a face. "Do you think you're going to be able to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Stefan's mouth suddenly filled and he leaned over the sink, spilling his coffee. Putrid vomit spilled from his mouth. "Oh, my god!" Caroline barked.

"The coffee isn't working," Stefan said, wiping his mouth.

Caroline sighed. "So, I know this is weird, but..." she bit her lip. "You know I'm a vampire, and that I have good hearing and I drink blood."

Stefan tilted his head. "Well, we haven't discussed _that_ part of it yet."

"Well, there's more to it," she said. "My blood cures people."

Stefan squinted his eyes. "Of what?"

Caroline moved toward him and bit into her wrist, "Hangovers, for one." She put the wrist to his mouth. He squinted his eyes and she nodded for him to take it. He tilted lip up and leaned into her wrist. It took him a moment before he really pulled from her veins, but when he did it was euphoric. For both of them. The healing was instant, and he could feel the moment the hangover went away. But, he kept drinking, the flavor made him want more. The high that came with the healing left him feeling woozy and needy. He gripped onto her and pulled her in. She felt lightheaded but let him keep going, feeling even closer to him. When he finally parted from her, the blood on his lips made her want to kiss him.

She put her lips on his and he gripped her hair and tilted her backward.

"That. Was. Awesome." He said, high on blood and lust. Caroline laughed and spanked his behind. "Go. Get ready. We need to go!"

Stefan grinned and ran up the stairs like a little boy.

"And," she called after him. "I love you, too."

She could hear Stefan as he laughed a bit. She smiled to herself and turned around to see Kai in the doorway.

"You scared me!" she scolded him.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kai said.

"What?"

"Given him your blood!"

"Why?"

Kai licked his lips. "You're leaving him open... for Katherine to make her _classic_ move."

Caroline's whole body tensed. "She's going to try to turn him, that's why she's here..."

* * *

 **a/n:** I hope you like it. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I'm so excited I get to do this story. I like it because it's so AU, but it's so in the same world.


	7. Chapter 7

_Always tryin' to be the one outlaw_

 _Goes where he wants never does get caught_

* * *

Caroline had been sick to her stomach since she realized Katherine's plan. She didn't know how to handle any of it. But, she had to play the game. She had to show up for the cheer float in a big dress and a smiling face.

Elena was _thankfully_ Elena. She had on her necklace and was giving Damon secret glances. The feelings Elena had for Damon were growing. It was really too bad that Damon was so wrapped up in the Katherine of it all. There was no way to know where he actually stood. He adjusted his cumberbun and smiled at Elena. She smiled, giggled and looked down at her sash nervously.

Bonnie leaned over to Caroline. "I haven't seen her like this in... forever."

"Really?"

"Seriously," Bonnie said, laughing. "She was with Stefan forever. There was no moving into it. They were just together. So, I've never seen her really crush on someone." She smirked. "It's cute."

"It is cute," Kai said from behind them and Caroline rolled her eyes. Kai put his arm around Bonnie and Bonnie giggled as he did it. "Speaking of cute," he said turning toward her.

"Oh. Gross!" Caroline said and pretended to gag.

Kai smirked and turned fully into Bonnie. Caroline crinkled her nose and sighed. She turned around to inspect the float. Stefan, Tyler, and Matt were putting some finishing touches on it. Stefan looked so funny trying to finish the float dressed in 1800 garb.

"Looking good, Steffy," Damon yelled as he wiped the sweat that was forming on his brow.

"Shut up, Damon," he barked back and set another concrete block in place. He sighed and walked to Caroline, smiling. "I think we're good," he said with a smile. Caroline wiped his forehead.

"You're still a little sweaty," she said with a scrunched up nose. He moved to her and tried to wipe his forehead on her and she dodged out of the way. It was all so childish, so silly. It made her forget about the danger in the form of a 100 year old vampire lurking out there. Somewhere.

She pushed him off, her hands on his hands. Their fingers intertwined, and his lips found hers and Caroline giggled into him. Caroline heard Kai clear his throat, but ignored him. When they parted, Stefan had a look, a look that said he wanted more.

"Later," she said. "I promise?"

He made a face. "You can read my mind?" he said, partially joking.

She scoffed. "It doesn't take a mind reader to know you want to make out more."

His face was confused. "That wasn't what I was thinking," he whispered. She tilted her head, but then the cheer coach came up to talk to the group and she was interrupted.

They all listened to the coach (a tall, broad, brunette woman with a large forehead and a top knot that seemed permanently glued to her head) as she told them to wave, smile, and not be too touchy-feely on the float. Kai gave Caroline a look and she squinted her eyes, tilted her head and glared back at him.

They all filed into the float in a triangle and stood casually while the float began to move. They had a couple minutes before they were actually going to be pulled in the parade.

Caroline turned to Stefan and he put her hands in his and smiled down at her. "You look beautiful."

"What did you mean?" she interrupted.

"About what?"

"The mind reading thing," she said. "What did you think I was promising you for later?"

Stefan's cheeks reddened and he looked behind him to make sure no one was listening. "It's nothing," he said.

"Stefan."

"Carolineeee," he said, lengthening her name, teasing her.

"I'm serious," she said. "What did you mean?"

He looked behind him again and leaned closer. "I don't really want to say with vampy in earshot," he said, tilting his head to Kai.

Kai heard this and smirked at the two of them. Caroline snapped her fingers at Kai like one would a dog and Kai growled and turned to Bonnie.

"Say it into my mouth," she murmured. "Remember, the kiss hides the words," she reminded him.

He smiled widely. "I do not mind that," he whispered and moved toward her. Their lips connected and the kiss went on for a moment before he whispered.

"I want more," he said, then paused. Then, "blood."

It snapped Caroline out of the kiss, jerking Stefan out of his stance and making him stumble. Damon grabbed him to steady him. "Calm down, horndog," Damon said. Stefan elbowed him.

Caroline tilted her head at him and he chewed on his lip sheepishly. "What? I really liked it. It made me feel... really good."

She'd heard of blood addicts, junkies, people who really liked the blood. It never ended well for them when they turned. It made her want to protect him even more.

Stefan was getting antsy at her silence. "I guess I shouldn't have asked," he said, dumbly.

"No," she said, "I'm just surprised. I just, I've never known anyone to want... more." She widened her eyes. "Beside me. But, that's a little different."

Stefan smirked and kissed her cheek. "We can talk about it later," he said and he pointed. "Come on, wave at your subjects, m'lady."

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned around to wave at the town. Tyler was driving the car that pulled them and Matt was in the passenger seat. They were both throwing candy at the crowd. Kids were running toward the float and laughing as they picked up hands full of candy.

Stefan kissed her cheek again and Caroline leaned into him. She wanted to protect him so badly, but she felt so responsible for him. This wasn't Xander all over again. This was Stefan. _Her_ Stefan.

* * *

Caroline listened as the shower started and she looked at Kai. "One of us has to be with him at all times."

"I didn't sign up for this," he said.

"Hey!" Caroline barked. "Vampire or not, we are _still_ Gemini! It's still our job to protect him and Elena."

"Protect the doppelgangers from themselves."

"Yes!"

Kai rolled his eyes and hit his cheek as if to keep himself awake. "This is going to be soooo boooooring."

Caroline pushed him. "What do you suggest?"

"I think we need to bring in a ringer," he said. "Maybe your little niece and nephew."

"Luke and Liv?" Caroline asked, her lip curled up.

"What? They'd love to help..."

Caroline shook her head and thought for a moment. "With Katherine here, it might just be dangerous."

"Gemini know how to handle a vampire," Kai said. "Especially the new generations!"

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "Yes! Because of _you!_ "

Kai's malicious smile widened. "Well, I did teach them a lot."

"You are a piece of work!"

Kai leaned into his sister. "Aw, thank you."

Caroline rolled her eyes and heard the shower stop. She shoed him away silently and he rolled his eyes and walked out of the room toward the kitchen, calling Damon's name.

Stefan walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, his hair wet and dripping onto the carpet. He smiled at her, a seductive hint in his grin.

"What cha doing?" she said, moving toward him.

"Just looking at my gorgeous girlfriend. My very beautiful _vampire_ girlfriend."

"All true," she said teasingly. Her finger ran over his wet chest, following a drip of water to his belly button. She tickled his belly and little and cowered at the touch. "Ticklish?"

"A little," he said and kissed her softly. She leaned into him, letting her clothes dampen at the contact.

"So," Stefan said, murmuring against her lips. "Are you ever going to leave me alone?"

Caroline pushed out her bottom lip. "Why?" she asked. "Want me to leave?"

"No!" he said, almost too intensely. "Just wondering what your plan is. You seem a little like a watch dog," he said. "Not that I'm complaining about the company." He kissed her cheek and moved past her, looking in his drawers for a pair of sweats. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and white tank top. He pulled on the tank top while he was still turned away from her, then turned to her.

"Well, I'm glad you don't mind," she said. "Because the alternative is my psycho brother."

Stefan nodded, walking past her into the bathroom. He closed the door most of the way to change into his pants. Caroline to see him in the mirror, but turned respectfully away. "Okay," he said. "And who's taking care of Elena?" Stefan said from the bathroom.

"Well, the necklace," Caroline said. "And the fact that Elena isn't Katherine's target..."

Stefan walked out of the bathroom, and tilted his head. "You can do better than that."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Why don't you have a sleepover?" he said and poked her in the stomach. "But, who will be here with you?"

Stefan smiled. "Have it here!" he offered. "I've have Damon break out the Dom."

Caroline put her arms around his neck and squinted her eyes at him. "What's your endgame here?"

"Just trying to help," he said softly and kissed her again.

"You're adjusting very well to the whole _earth shattering_ news of vampires existing in the world."

"Not only do they exist, I'm kissing one."

"True."

He smiled. "You make it easy on me," he moved to her. "And back to our previous point..."

"Which one is that?"

He licked his lips, and ran his finger over her neck.

"Aw, I see. You're just using me?" she said, teasingly.

"Hey! Did I or did I not tell you I loved you?"

Caroline was surprised he remembered. "You did," she said softly.

"The upper in the form of your red blood cells is just an added bonus," he said moving his lips toward her and kissing her again, at first softly and then it was more. It was needy. Caroline found herself wanting more than the kiss. She pulled back and looked around the room, the saw a letter opener on the dresser, she moved to it, keeping him with her. She moved to kiss him and as they kissed, she punctured the skin on her neck, then she seperated from him and showed him her neck.

"Drink," she said softly.

And he did.

* * *

 **a/n: hope you're all enjoying! Let me know what you're thinking about everything! I looooove reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Pushing this line like the Lord ain't comin'  
_ _Building this house like they're scared of something else_

* * *

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were buzzed on champagne and fresh off a dance party. Stefan, Damon, and Kai were watching Die hard in the other living room. The house had _plenty_ of space.

Elena knew the house really well. She knew exactly where to find the glasses, and where Damon hid the chocolate chips. She knew the house like the back of her hand. It made Caroline _slightly_ jealous. But, she tried her best to push away the insecurities.

Bonnie leaned into Caroline, her eyes droopy. "Thanks for planning this sleepover," she said with a drowsy smile. "I'm really glad you came in town."

Elena nodded a soft affirmation of her statement. "It was totally weird at first, you know, you and Stefan. But, I'm really glad you've been able to break him out of his shell."

"And, Kai-" Bonnie said, suddenly sitting up and taking another swig of her champagne. "He's done quite a number on Damon. He's actually manageable to be around."

Elena laughing a threw a pillow at Bonnie, making her almost spill her drink, Caroline caught the pillow quickly and threw it back, hoping the two girls were too drunk to notice her vamp speed.

"You're just saying that because you're into him," Elena pointed out with a grin.

"You're just defending Damon because _you're_ into him!"

Elena giggled a little, her lips found the champagne once again and she chugged. "What can I say? I can not resist a Salvatore in a suit," she said and shrugged her shoulders.

Bonnie and Elena laughed together and Caroline pretended to chuckle. She took a light sip of her drink and listened. Listened for the boys, waiting for them to make some sort of noise. After a second, he heard Damon chuckle at something Bruce Willis said on the screen, that pleased her for the moment. She'd go check on them soon.

* * *

The house was quite. Elena and Bonnie were passed out on the couch, Kai was sleeping against the couch Elena was sleeping on, protectively.

Damon was passed out in his room, and Stefan was writing hurriedly upstairs. Caroline had a glass of water, and poured it down her throat, trying to get the flavor of all the different alcohols she'd drank in the last 4 hours out of her mouth.

She walked around the kitchen as she finished her water, looking at the almost ancient decor in the house. She wondered who decorated and why they hadn't changed it in ages. Caroline looked at a picture on the wall of Stefan, Damon, and their mom at the beach.

Stefan was smiling up at Damon and Damon was smiling up at their mom while the mom was staring directly at the camera. Big sunglasses on her face, and a large beach hat shading her eyes.

Caroline squinted and wondered which beach they were at. Caroline walked further into the hallway and saw another photo. Stefan and Damon were a little older, Damon was in an awkward phase. Stefan was still little. This time, they were with their dad. No smiles, though. All looking forward with solemn looks on their faces.

Caroline tilted her head wondering what they were like. She'd never get to know.

But, Stefan would never know _her_ family either. Except for Kai.

Caroline walked up the stairs and found Stefan at his desk. He was writing in his journal. Caroline knew he _had_ a journal, but had never actually seen it.

"Why do you keep a journal?" she asked, without judgement. She was sincerely wondering.

Stefan smiled up at her and patted his lap, motioning for her to sit on him. She did, giggling a little, and put her arms around his neck. "Because, if I don't, I'll forget everything. And some memories are too important."

Caroline chewed on her lip and ran her fingers down the page, feeling the imprint of pen on paper and she put the flap down to save his spot, and closed it. She inspected the leatherbound notebook and as she did, he watched her do so. Entranced by her every motion. She looked back at him softly and she gave him a soft smile. "What?" she said, her voice soft and light.

"I just..." he gave her a shy smile. "I love you."

She smiled back. "I love you, too," she said confidently and traced the circles under his eyes. "We probably should get some sleep."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes we should."

They curled up in bed together, Caroline put her leg over Stefan's legs and her head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her back and waist and tickled the slight patch of bare skin that appeared under her tank top.

Caroline drifted off to sleep thinking about his hands, wanting him to touch her more, but scared of how much she already felt for him and all they'd done is kiss.

* * *

It had been quite for a while. For too long.

There hadn't been an attack in a while. Kai was seemingly not up to anything other than avoiding running into Liz.

Katherine was out of sight.

Stefan was safe.

Elena was safe.

And everything was quite?

How that was even possible was beyond Caroline. There was other weird things, though. Something was _up_ with the Lockwood boy. The whole family, really, but the Lockwood family in particular.

And, Elena's dad did _not_ like Caroline.

Mayor Lockwood and Dr. Gilbert were close friends and were constantly up to something and they both had no love for Caroline or Kai.

Also, there was a new teacher in town, a tall glass of water with a name that went on for days. Alaric Saltzman. He taught history ever since the gym teacher went missing (Kai _swears_ he didn't kill him). And, a couple other people had gone missing too. One of the deputies, one of the reporters from the local news, and a couple of bartenders. No bodies had turned up, but Caroline _knew_ they had to be Katherine's kills.

Yet, part of her wondered _how_ Katherine was still in town but not showing herself every day. That seemed borderline impossible for Katherine to do.

Caroline kept going to school ( _another Junior year_ ) and kept dating Stefan. Though, the I Love You's came fast, they'd slowed down with everything else. Caroline was so attracted to him. _Too_ attracted to him. She was scared for what was next. She was scared of falling so far, so deep that she'd want the same thing Katherine wanted.

She didn't want to want him _forever._ She didn't want for him to turn. She didn't want him to experience everything she had to go through. The bloodlust, the shame, the murder. She shivered just thinking about it.

She knocked on his door on a Sunday afternoon, the knocking was just being polite, she had basically lived there. But, Stefan and Damon's uncle was in town so she tried to seem a little less intense about their relationship.

Zack opened the door and smiled at her. "Hi Caroline," he said and Caroline smiled at him. "Come on in," he said, moving aside. She walked in the door and set her purse on the counter. She sniffed the air. "Are you cooking something?" she asked, she sniffed again. "Or did you go hunting?" she laughed. "Or... get a dog?"

Zack tilted his head and chuckled. "A dog?"

"It just smells... different."

A laugh came echoing out of the kitchen, a series of laughs. A group of people she didn't recognize walked into the entry way.

Damon was in the midst of the group. "We're having a mini reunion," Damon said with a smirk and pointed to the red head to his right. "This is Jenna, she's actually Elena's Aunt," he said. "We were in the same class in high school."

Caroline shook her hand and then looked to the next person to shake their hand. "Hi," he said. "Mason Lockwood," he smirked.

"Tyler's Uncle," Damon added.

Caroline shook another woman's hand. "Stacy Donovan," she said. "Matt's Aunt, you know Matt, right?"

Caroline nodded. She looked other at the last man who was there, he looked a little older than the rest of the group, but he reached out his hand and she shook it. "John Gilbert," he said.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "That's my brother-in-law's brother," Jenna said.

"Small town," Caroline said, nervously.

"We're all back in town for a town hall next week," Jenna said, making a face. "So, Damon offered his house for a BBQ."

Caroline nodded and smiled. "Well, it was good to meet you." Her eyes met Mason's and he tilted his head.

"Good to meet you," he smirked and tilted his head. "Sorry we smell like a pack of dogs."

Caroline tilted her head nervously but just laughed him off. She turned to the stairs and saw Stefan motioning for her to come up to him.

She took the stairs two at a time before meeting him lips first.

They kissed for a minute before he pulled her into his room. Caroline giggled into him until she saw how serious his face was. "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly.

"Something is going on," he said softly. "Have you heard of the council?"

Caroline's eyes knitted together in worry. "No."

"This town isn't a stranger to vampires, Caroline," he muttered. He walked to his phone and pulled it out to show her a picture.

"What is that?" she asked, inspecting it. It looked like a large greenhouse for lilacs.

"It's vervain," he said. "Uncle Zack showed it to us." Stefan gulped.

"Our parents are..." he paused, swallowed. "Were... vampire hunters."

Caroline's eyes widened in fear and a sudden wave of nausea hit her. "Caroline," he murmured. She had to sit down, she moved backward until her knees hit the bed and she fell backward. "Caroline!"

She looked up. "What?"

"They've invited Damon to be part of the council now, too."

Caroline gulped.

"They suspect you."


	9. Chapter 9

_Be my winter in this living hell_  
 _Be my one last dying wishing well_

* * *

" _Me?_ " she barked. "They suspect me? _How_?" Caroline was shaking. "I walk in the sun!" She said it in a harsh whisper. Stefan led her to his desk chair to sit her down. He motioned for her to breath in and out, and she did.

"Did Damon tell you that?" she asked, still attempting to calm her breathing. After a moment, she stood and began to pace.

"Well," Stefan said nervously, everything started after you and Liz came to town.

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "True," she sighed and continued to pace.

"And Liz was asked to join the council and she never responded," Stefan said and Caroline rolled her neck back in frustration.

"Of course she didn't."

"But, they know Liz isn't because they did a vervain test on her," Stefan explained. "And now the whole household has to drink vervain..."

Caroline stopped in her tracks. "What type of vervain test are they going to do on me?" she asked, suddenly in tears. Everything seemed to be going so well and now everything is falling apart.

"Hey, hey," Stefan whispered. "It'll be okay." He went to her, and stroked her hair as she fell into him. She could be completely vunerable with him. Completely and totally Caroline. And that felt amazing. But, _this_ was so much to handle. She swallowed and parted from him.

"Mason," she said, softly. "He's... something else."

Stefan tilted his head in confusion. "He's not a vampire... but he's something. Something supernatural. If we figure out what that is, maybe we can be allies. Maybe he can help us."

Stefan squinted and nodded his head. "I can get close to him. Through Tyler."

Caroline chewed on her lip and grabbed her phone. "I need to call Kai and tell him everything. We need him for this."

Stefan curled up his lip. "I hate that we need him so much."

* * *

Kai walked into the library with Bonnie's fingers intertwined with his. Caroline and Stefan both tilted their head in unision.

"What the fuck is this?" Caroline said in sheer and utter confusion.

"Little sister!" Kai scolded in a teasing voice. "Language."

Stefan and Caroline rolled their eyes, also in unison. "You two spend too much time together," Kai said. "And anyway," he looked at Bonnie with a wide grin. "She knows everything, so I thought I'd bring her so we could all brainstorm together."

"What?!" Caroline said loudly. An irritated librarian shot the group a glare and Caroline lowered her voice. "So, we're just telling everyone now?"

"You started it!" Kai said in a snarky tone.

"I figured it out," Bonnie interrupted. "I am a witch you know."

Caroline's face softened with recognition. "A Bennett witch..."

Bonnie lifted an eyebrow proudly. She bit her lip and looked around. She spotted a corner of the library and smiled widely. "Come one!" she said softly and they hurried over to the corner. Caroline eyed her skeptically as she stacked five books on the floor. She positioned each person around the books strategically and took Kai's hand and closed her eyes.

Moments later, the five books were floating, and then they were circling. They spun around in a spiral, slowly swirling. Caroline looked at Stefan who stared at the site in awe. Caroline smiled widely as the books spun up and then stacked back down in the exact order.

"I'm teaching her a few things," Kai said proudly.

"And you're not siphoning," Caroline noted with pride.

Bonnie looked up at Caroline confused. "What's that?"

Caroline and Kai exchanged a look. "Magic thing," she said, attempting to brush it off. "It's more advanced."

"It's not a skill you have, I'm afraid," Kai said and brushed her hair out of her hair. "But, you're pretty strong without it."

Stefan looked at Kai skeptically. "To the matter at hand," Stefan said, with irritation.

"Oh, yeah..."

* * *

Bonnie, Caroline, Kai, and Stefan sat around a table in the library, books strewn about. Each talking to each other in rushed whispers. So many theories being tossed around and different objectives being thrown out.

"We need to figure out who Mason is, what Mason is!" Caroline said, semi-furiously.

"No! We need to infiltrate the council! We need to tell Damon everything," Kai said. "He's our in."

"That is the worst plan," Stefan said. "I have no idea where his head's at. Plus, he's off vervain!"

"I can't believe no one thinks we should include Elena in this. Katherine is _her_ doppelganger after all. This is affecting her too."

They argued back and forth until Bonnie got a call from her grandmother that she needed her to pick up a couple things from the store on her way home.

"Come on, Kai. We can't fight about this forever."

Kai licked his lips and thought for a moment. "We need to talk to Liz. And, she and I need to join the council."

"I wasn't expecting that one at all," Stefan said with a laugh.

Kai sighed. "Listen, if we can get Liz on our side and get her to realize it's not me... it's Katherine. She'll want to fight _with_ us. Not against us. She'll want to help. She hates Katherine too."

Caroline chewed on her lip for a moment. She looked at Stefan and he moved his hand to hers and squeezed hers softly. "Okay," she finally said. She looked at Bonnie. "I'm glad you're in this with us."

Caroline stood up and hugged Bonnie quickly. They laughed a little as they embraced and as they parted Caroline saw Kai's smile. "What's your deal, nerd?" she asked.

"It's been so long since we've been together on anything," he said softly. "I think I forgot what it was like."

Caroline smiled and nudged him softly. "Get out of here," she said softly.

As Caroline and Stefan walked out of the library, a figure walked in their path. Caroline looked up. "Mason," she said. He grinned and tilted his head. "Hi," she said softly.

"You know, Zach's been looking for you, Steffy." Mason said and Caroline and Stefan both curled up their lip at the name.

"I'm headed home now."

Mason nodded. "And you? Where are you headed?"

Caroline shrugged. "Probably should be getting home."

"Well," Mason said softly, "Why don't I give you a ride?"

Stefan shook his head. "I can give her one."

"You should be going home," he said it like a reminder.

Caroline and Stefan exchanged a look and Caroline gave him a soft nod. "It's okay, I'll be fine. Call me later."

Stefan stood in place, not wanting to leave her with Mason. "I think I should-"

"Go!" Mason said the words like they were a warning.

Caroline gritted her teeth, moved to Stefan and kissed his cheek. "Go," she said, her voice chirpy and encouraging. "I'll see you in the morning."

Stefan nodded and walked to his car and Caroline turned to Mason, her arms crossed. "I'm not getting in your car with you," she said.

"Wouldn't want to engage with a dog?" Mason asked.

"What exactly does that mean?" Caroline asked, her eyebrows raised.

Mason laughed a hard chuckle. "You know exactly what that means. Listen to me when I say this: you don't out _me_ to the council, I'll steer clear of you."

Caroline shook her hair. "Not enough. I want them off my scent." Caroline laughed, sniffed the air, and smiled an evil grin. "No pun intended."

Mason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in anticipation. "What do you want, exactly?"

"I want you to say I'm not a vampire. Confirm it!"

"How?"

"Give me lemonade with vervain in it and I'll pretend to drink it. Or better yet, give me lemonade without vervain in it, I really will drink it but they'll think it's vervain and they'll leave me alone. You dig?"

Mason sighed. "Does your mom know what you are?"

Caroline beamed. "You mean Liz? Yes. She does. Spoil alert, she's not my mom."

Mason squinted his eyes and looked her up and down. "How _old_ are you?"

Caroline looked him up and down as she chewed on her lip. "What are you?"

Mason laughed. "You really don't know."

"I know you're something, but I don't know what..."

Mason moved to her, his breath in her face, she backed away slightly. "I will be your worst nightmare if you even try one single thing on me or on my girlfriend."

Caroline's eyebrows raised. "And who's your girlfriend?" her voice was full of teen angst that should could pull out at any time.

Mason smiled. "I think you might know her. Cute little brunette. Looks a lot like the Gilbert girl. Katherine. Katherine Pierce."

And with that, he was gone and Caroline's stomach had dropped through the ground and into another realm.

* * *

 **a/n: sorry. I should have told y'all that I was taking a hiatus with the show. but, I'm back. Tell me your thoughts and if you like where this story is going!**


End file.
